Of Misconceptions and Chibiusa's Conception
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: When Usagi moves into Mamoru's apartment, she needs help with her cold feet. In other words, she needs socks. So maybe calling Minako wasn't the best idea . . . .


"Ugh, Mamoru keeps his apartment so cold," Usagi groaned. "I think I'm catching a cold."

"Stop complaining, Odango," replied Rei as she handed another box of Usagi's things to Makoto. Along with Usagi, she carried the box up the blonde's fiancé's apartment, soon to be the apartment she shared with her husband. Usagi nearly squealed at the thought, but when she was glared at for letting go of her side, she got back into order.

Makoto shook her head. "This is too much stuff for the three of us. I understand Ami—she can't get out of her classes—but Minako . . . ." She put down the box onto the ground and entered Mamoru's kitchen to make a phone call.

"What's Minako doing anyway?" Usagi asked. She accepted another box and reopened the door to the apartment. "It's time to unpack now. Ugh, this will be even worse."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Shopping. What else?"

"She said she might drop by later," said Makoto.

Usagi brightened. "Ooh, ask her if she can drop off some socks for me. I'm freezing!"

"That's what you get for wearing flip-flops in March," retorted Rei.

"I just got off the phone," apologized Makoto, taking a box marked "Usagi's Bedroom Things" into said room. "You can call her again thought. Just be prepared to answer clothes questions. 'This color, that color, Mako, _help_ me!' You'll be lucky if you get what you need from the call in with how much she's been talking."

"Mm-hm!" Usagi skipped to the kitchen and removed Mamoru's wall phone, dialing Minako's number. As it rang, she sighed to herself. "Soon this will be _our_ phone. 'Chiba residence, Usagi speaking.'"

"Uh, Usa, you called me."

Usagi laughed. "Oops, sorry. I was practicing. Anyway, Mina, I need a favor. When you stop by, can you bring a pair of socks? Mamoru's apartment is cold and my feet are freezing. Rei made fun of me for wearing flip-flops, but they're _adorable_—on that note, could you make sure they're toe socks?"

Minako, being Minako, only connected the words "cold" and "feet". She grew very grim. Usagi couldn't be having cold feet! She hadn't liked Seiya and she absolutely adored Mamoru. She had been so excited just last night to move in, "And start making Chibiusa," her princess had winked. She was just nervous. This was no big deal! Still, Minako thought, maybe she should call Mamoru. He deserved to know that his future queen was having second thoughts.

"Mina? Mi-_na_-ko? Is that okay?" Usagi confirmed.

"Yeah," her best friend giggled. "Don't worry, Usa. I've got everything out of control. So what are you doing?"

Usagi scowled. "You know! Makoto and Rei are helping me move my stuff into Mamoru's apartment."

Once again, Minako only heard "move" and "Mamoru's apartment". Usagi was so nervous she was going back to her parents' house!

"That's great. Look, Usagi, I need to go."

"See you later!"

Minako watched as the call disappeared and clicked the number to Mamoru's speed dial. As soon as it connected, she blurted out, "Mamoru, Usagi is getting cold feet!"

"What?" It was easy to recognize the pain in his voice, Minako thought sadly, poor guy had been left behind too many times. And he'd trusted Usagi too! Implicitly! All he got in return was cold feet.

"She just called me and was saying stuff like 'Is that okay?' and anyway I thought she was just nervous and then she said something about moving her stuff out of your apartment!"

"Do you know where she is?" asked Mamoru. Minako could hear the background noise of cars.

She shrugged. "It sounded like she was still there. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, Minako."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"I wonder if there's anything good on," wondered Usagi as she flipped through channels. Makoto and Rei removed their coats from the rack.<p>

"Bye!"

"Glad we could help!"

Usagi nodded and tuned in to the cartoon. Just as the main characters were about to kiss, the apartment door swung open frantically. Usagi got up off of her stomach and smiled at her fiancé. "Hey, Mamoru. I thought you had to work for a little while more."

"Minako told me you have cold feet," replied Mamoru.

Usagi grimaced. "Can't rely on her for anything. I asked her to drop off some socks, but she took too long, so I just borrowed some of yours. Is that okay?" She waved her feet to show Mamoru, the too large tips dangling off the edge of her toes. He wanted to laugh. She was so short, her feet were tiny.

Then he blanched. "You . . . actual feet?"

"Yeah," nodded his fiancée. "What did Minako tell you?"

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. "Let's just say she was worried there wasn't going to be a wedding."

"Mina," Usagi groaned. "Well, since you're here, I think making a child as perfect as Chibiusa might take some practice . . . ."

**Yes, Mina and her many misconceptions. On another note, when Mina mentions that Mamoru trusts Usagi implicitly, she actually has the phrase right. It's ironic because most people get it wrong and say "explicitly" which is the opposite. This idea came from a day of lounging around, with no socks. My feet are still very cold as it is.**


End file.
